Secrets unbound
by TOAD121x
Summary: tired of being grounded Scootaloo decides its time to get answers, but when one of twilights experiments goes wrong will Scootaloo get more than she bargained for? Set DIRECTLY after season 3
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Ponyville, well as normal as it could be anyway, three small fillies are seen leaving the Whitetail Woods, covered in tree-sap (again) these fillies were known as The Cutie Mark Crusaders, or the destroyers of Ponyville, the latter not known to them. Their names were Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Ugh, why do we always get covered in this stuff!" Scootaloo complained.

"Ah don't know, ah just wish it would stop" Apple Bloom answered.

"Guys? Little help?" sweetie Belle pleaded, she seemed to have gotten her hoof stuck to her mane trying to remove a twig.

"Ah guess is safe to say that Cutie Mark Crusader Tree Climbers is a bust?" Apple Bloom quipped.

They all checked their flanks, only to find them blank, as it always seemed to happen, much to the disdain of the trio.

"Yup!" said Scootaloo answered, slightly agitated "how many different things have we tried?"

"Today or altogether?" Questioned Sweetie Belle.

"Today" Scootaloo added, strangely amused at the situation. The fact sweetie was asking this obviously meant she was keeping track.

"Hmm, ten I believe" Sweetie Belle answered, sighing.

"An' altogether?" Apple Bloom pondered, genuinely curious.

"Um, about one thousand, three hundred and sixty six" Sweetie Belle revealed.

"You kept count?" questioned Scootaloo, surprised.

"Well, yeah" replied Sweetie Belle "I wanted to keep track to tell future members of our adventures" she added.

"Ah guess that makes sense," said Apple Bloom.

They looked off toward the horizon to see that the sun had begun its descent, and that Luna's moon would soon come out of its hiding place on the other side. Personally, Scootaloo loved this part of the day, and hated it in a sense.

She loved it because the sky would shine the same color as her coat, she was sure that if she could fly up there she would be camouflaged and the only way she would be visible is because of her mane.

But she also loathed this time of day, because she would yet again be reminded that her friends would be returning to their warm homes, while she returned to her small enclave hidden near the edge of the everfree.

"Well guys" she said "we best be heading home, it's getting late" she added pointing to the sky.

"Aww" the other two groaned.

"Don't worry guys tomorrows the weekend, we can crusade as long as we want, no problem right?" Scootaloo said, with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry Scoots ah can't" Apple Bloom said dejected "Mah family needs me to help with the apple-buckin' this weekend."

"And Rarity wants me to help her run the store tomorrow," Sweetie Belle added, "I'm free on Sunday though."

"Oh" was all Scootaloo could say.

"Hey, ah got an idea!" Apple Bloom suddenly said, "Couldn't you ask Rainbow dash to help ya with your flyin'" she added "how's that coming anyway?"

"Ugh, not too well, I still can't get much more than half a hoof off the ground." Scootaloo stated.

"Well, then ya should ask! That would give Diamond tiara one less thing to get on your nerves with, oh, ah would love tah see her face when she sees ya showing off yer moves, cos ah reckon if you're as good in the skies as ya are on yer scooter, you're a shoo'in for dem Wonderbolts for sure!" Apple Bloom praised, gleaming at her currently flightless friend.

"Yeah!"-exclaimed Sweetie Belle, still balancing on three legs.

"Whoops! Sorry Sweetie forgot you were still in a sticky situation," Scootaloo said, holding her sides "And thanks you guys," she said blushing.

"Think nothin' of it Scoots, ah hate seeing you guys down," Apple Bloom said, hugging her friend, causing her to squirm.

"Erm, too close for comfort, AB," Scootaloo complained, slightly uneasy.

"Well let's get washed up and head home," Sweetie Belle added.

The trio quickly went their separate ways, when Scootaloo was sure no one was around to see she quickly scampered off into the Everfree forest. After she was about 20 feet in, she saw the small entrance into her cave. Parting the overgrown vines, she stepped inside.

"I'm home!" she called to no-one in particular. walking down her 'hallway', as she called it, the cave opened out into a large underground reservoir. a small pool in the center coming from a small waterfall that originated from a hole in the cave wall, said hole currently held a makeshift grate to keep any dangerous creatures from entering her 'sanctuary'. The small pool was surrounded by a large area of greenery and a small makeshift hammock. she was glad she had this place but it got very lonely very often.

"Well, I best eat," she said opening her makeshift trunk, thankful she was attentive in shop class, still, her skills could not live up to Apple Bloom's, but it was enough to make do. She found the fruits of her labors, figuratively, of course, as the trunk was full of different pastries. "I still can't believe the Cakes let me do deliveries for them," she said aloud, thinking back as her own voice echoed through her mind, "my mom said if I want pocket money I'd need to earn it." She felt bad for lying, but I was that or steal, and the cakes gave her more than enough, which was cool with her, as she needed food and school supplies.

She ate four cupcakes and two oranges, then walked over to her hammock and nestled down on her sheets of soft grass and pillow of hay. Gradually she began to fall asleep dreaming of flying her wings twitching erratically in her sleep, but she became aware that there was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, was it nervousness? No, she didn't have anything to be nervous about. It didn't feel like anything she had felt before, and yet, it felt somehow familiar, like a strange itch inside her stomach, as if something is trying to make itself known, but that could wait until tomorrow, she was tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Scootaloo was happily soaring through the clouds, she didn't know why but the feeling of the sun on her coat mixed with the feeling of the wind in her mane felt, exciting. She didn't know how to explain it, but she didn't care most pegassi probably knew this feeling.

Looking down Scootaloo saw ponyville beneath her, she felt bad thinking like this, but it belonged there. The colourful rooftops making a colage of some sort, and it made her feel special, she knew that only pegassi, or ponies with the means too, could see this. She felt weird that she wasn't getting tired, normally she could only hover for a minute, if she really pushed herself. But now that she though about it, she couldn't even remember taking off.

"Oh, well" she thought. "At least this means I get a pinky pie party later" she added.

But now, looking around, she couldn't see anypony the entire of ponyville was, deserted, in the middle of the afternoon.

"wait, what?" she asked herself "Where is everypony?"

That's when she heard it, was the sky growling at her?

And yet, when she looked around there was no sign of a storm, not even a cloud. Realisation struck her.

"its a dream" she noted "no wonder I cant remember taking off, because I never did"

"Then where in the hay is this growling coming..."

Scootaloo awoke with a start only to see a timberwolf advancing on her.

"so"she sighed " you made yourself at home I see" she stated dryly, knowing the only answer she would receive.

The beast lunged towards her, but she was quicker. Flipping off her make-shift bed she landed and rolled to the side. The timberwolf swung at her, only to miss her left ear by a hairs with. She didn't even flinch, she just continued to stand her ground and glare at the beast, studying it, hoping it would would be as predictable as the rest of it's kind.

It was.

The beast pounced, attempting to pin her, she rolled under it. Sprinting for her chest, to find something to injure the beast with. A small flint knife, she realised early on that she would need things like this living in the everfree after all, wasn't the safest, but it sure beat the orphanage.

Diving to the side, knife in hoof, she waited for the beasts next move. Yet again, predictable as always, it lunged. Rolling to the side she drive the knife into where its bottom jaw connected to the rest of it lodging it free. She knew well enough by know, that without its jaw at full strength, she could take it.

Running towards the beast she decided its eyes would be the best idea, if it couldn't see it was a goner. She hated doing this, but it was it or her, it had invaded her territory, she had no choice, sure she could run, but then the beast would claim her home for itself, and she took ages to find this place.

After taking care of its eyes, she knew she should make this quick for the poor beast, sliding under it she thrust her knife through its body into it magical core, disrupting the flow of magic holding it together, with no magic to hold it up, it fell and dismantled.

She then decided it would be wise to gather all its 'parts' and toss them in the nearest river. That way the current would carry it far away from here. She also decided that she would have to find a way to block the entrance to her home so this would not happen again.

Checking herself over, she noticed a few bruises but not any scratches.

"hmm, at least that's an improvement" she shuddered " I'm getting too good at fighting these things."

"well, I guess I should start looking for Dash" she noted that it was only about 11am, its hard to know the time down to the second without a clock. She went back inside after clearing the rest of the timberwolf and put her gear away. Grabbing her helmet and walking towards her scooter, she headed off for town.

It didn't take long for her to find Rainbow,she was sleeping on a cloud as usual. Scootaloo was a little jealous every time she saw Rainbow Dash doing this, she was able to do this at will, while Scootaloo was stuck on the ground.

"HEY! RAINBOW DASH! WAKE UP!" Scootaloo yelled, hoping Dash would hear her.

"hu? what, what's going on." she heard dash mumble, directly after she saw the face of her idol appear at over the edge of the cloud. "OH! HEY SQUIRT! WHATS UP!" dash yelled, then immediately soared down to meat her 'little sister'.

"hey, dash? Could I ask you something?" Scootaloo asked, feeling slightly nervous. '_what if she turns me down, or laughs_' she thought.

"uh, your not gonna ask me where foals come from are ya kid" dash asked asked with a awkward cough.

"WHAT!?" Scootaloo asked, shocked. "no, Dash I'm not, I already know all that junk."

"oh, good." dash sighed, relived '_dodged a bullet there dash' _she tough to herself. "so what did ya want to ask me kid?" Dash asked.

"oh, um," Scootaloo stalled '_c'mon scoots get this over with' _"I was wondering if, YOUWOULDTEACHMETOFLY?" she half shouted.

Dash just stood there looking at Scootaloo with a blank expression on her face.

Scootaloo coughed. "um, hello?" she asked.

"you want me to teach _you,_ to fly?" Dash asked.

"uh, yeah" Scootaloo replied.

"THIS. IS. AWSOME!" Dash yelled. "I've always wanted to teach someone how to fly! And I promise scoots, I wont let ya down!" she seemed overjoyed at the opportunity.

The two 'sisters' made there way to the field under dashes house, it was large and the weather seemed perfect for flying.

"y'know scoots? I've been waiting for you to ask me for a while" Dash stated.

"R-really?" Scoots asked.

"Yup!" Dash answered "Took your sweet time about it though."

"Oh," scoots replied "well, y'see, I thought you would think I was cooler, if I taught myself."

"Scoots, there's nothing you could do to make my think your any cooler" Dash stated. "And you should never feel ashamed to ask for help, ya remember when Applejack tried to do applebuck season all by herself when big mac got hurt?" she asked.

"yeah, she went a little crazy" Scoots recalled.

"I don't ever want to see you get like that" Dash added, laughing at the memory. "all right! Enough talk lets see whatch'a got!"


	3. Chapter 3

"All right! Enough talk lets see whatch'a got!" said dash.

~ 0 ~

"you are _so_ on!" said Scootaloo eagerly buzzing her wings.

"first things first, squirt" dash had now gone into '_coach mode_' "you need to do some warm ups, gimme about, 50 wing ups."

"on it" replied Scootaloo.

Scootaloo found the wing ups easier than she thought they should have been, she thought she could ask dash about that but decided it could wait, it wasn't important at the moment.

"Wow kid, you managed that without breaking a sweat, id bet that all the work pulling your friends on that scooter paying off." dash mused. "hey I wanna try something, wait here" with that she took for her home, only to appear moments later with what appeared to be a set of weights designed to fit onto a pegasus's wings.

"Here kid put there on, lets see how much you can lift" Dash challenged,

"How much could you lift at my age?" scoots asked.

"hey, this ain't about me kid, but if ya beat my record ill let ya know, here let me fit those for ya." dash offered.

"Ok, thanks" scoots replied.

After a decent while lifting weights it turned out scoots had stronger wings than dash imagined, she could already lift about 25 kilos with her wings alone while dash could only lift 20 as a filly herself, but that made dash slightly concerned, she now questioned why scoots couldn't fly even more.

"Ok, kid I believe that's good enough a warm up as any, let see if we can get you in the air" dash said trying the best to keep her concern out of her voice.

"something wrong dash?" scoots questioned catching the slight waver in challenging attitude in Dash's voice.

_'Darn how'd she catch that' _dash thought to herself obviously caught_ "_eh. Nah kid, ya just bet my record by about five kilos, that all, but I'm proud of ya, nice job there." Dash half lied.

"And the truth" having been through this all before coming to ponyville learned how to pick things up from the subtlest of hints, even if not intentional.

Dash sighed, knowing she couldn't get out of this one. " well y'see, thing is kid with wings as strong as yours you should'a been in the air ages ago."

Scoot frowned at this. "you mean I should be flying by now? But somehow I'm still grounded?"

"uh, yeah" dash replied expecting to have to comfort Scoots at any minute.

"That's, weird. Any idea why?" Scootaloo decided this may be the best time to get answers as any.

"I might, wait here!" and yet again dash took off, flying towards he napping cloud and bringing it over to Scoots.

"Uh, dash? I'm confused, not tired." she pointed out.

Dash laughed at this, "I know kid, your surprisingly fit your your age. Here jump on I need to see something" she added thinking she was onto something but hoping she wasn't.

"Uh, sure." answered scoots, so she jumped towards the cloud, only to fall straight through it. "What the hay?! Uh, Dash, ain't pegassi supposed to be able to walk on clouds?"

"Yeah we are. This could be serious, hop on kid!" dash said now even more worried.

"Ok, where are we going?" Scoots asked climbing aboard, fearing the worst.

"The hospital, kid. I know a great pegassi specialist there, he could help us figure this out!" and with that they blasted into the air speeding towards ponyville hospital.

'_great_' Scootaloo thought to herself _' all she told me to do was lay low and teach myself to survive, but nothing will attract attention to me like having no medical records in this town, looks like I may have to move again, but I cant do that 'until I'm ready' whatever that means._'

~ 0 ~

They reached to hospital in record time according to dash and were now waiting in a small sterile room dash sitting in a chair while scoots sat on an examination table waiting for this so-called 'specialist' Dash mentioned.

The door opened to reveal a cheery looking, bronze coloured unicorn, with a glowing wing for a cutie mark. "Hello there miss Dash, funny seeing you here without an injury this time" he said with a smirk, then turning to Scootaloo on the examination table " Oh? I don't believe we've met before, you are?"

Dash said nothing but thought '_wait? How could he have not met Scootaloo before? Not even a check up?_'

"Uh, Scootaloo sir." she said nervously, seeing the curious look dash was giving her.

"sorry miss, but do you see any armour or medals on my body?" the 'specialist' asked her.

"Um, no?" Scoots answered unsure if she had offended him or not.

"Then please, just call be Bright Wing, and don't address me like one of Celestia's soldiers." he answered with a smile.

"Ok" Scoots gave him a funny look, but said nothing.

"Now down to business! What seems to be the problem with you, Hmm?" Bright wing asked addressing Scootaloo.

"Well doc. It seems Scootaloo here can't get off the ground, or even stand on clouds." Dash answered for Scootaloo wanting t cut to the chase.

"Really? My, my, how odd. I haven't seen a case like this in a long, long time. It would appear then that her innate pegasus magic is not working as it should but I would like to draw some blood, and check young miss Scootaloo's medical records to be sure." has stated, turning to Scootaloo he asked her "not afraid of needles are we."

"Nope." answered Scootaloo.

"You're right, miss dash she is like you, though I wonder if she **really** isn't afraid of needles" he said obviously teasing dash.

"Wait, Dash? Your afraid of needles?" Scoots asked.

"Heh, gee thanks doc. Eh, yeah kid, I am." Dash said glancing around nervously "But dong go round telling every pony that I am, because I will totally deny it."

"Sure thing Dash" Scootaloo said as Bright Wing came back into the room carrying a tray with a syringe and a couple of test tubes on it in his magic.

"Ok then, lets not waste any time seeing what is wring with you, young Scootaloo, foreleg out please." Bright Wing asked kindly.

Scootaloo held out her foreleg as Bright Wing readied the syringe, but as he tried to draw blood the needle snapped. "hmm, how strange?" He tried again only to receive the same results. "is this one of your pranks miss dash?"

"Nope, though I seriously wish it was I cant take claim to this one, Scootaloo?" she asked, finding this seriously strange.

"Do I look like a unicorn?" how could I do this besides having super powers or magic?" Scoots replies finding this weird.

"Unicorn? Hmm, miss Dash could you possibly go and get miss Sparkle here I believe she would want to see this." Bright wing asked, turning to dash.

"Sure thing, doc" Dash said turning out of the room.

One dash was out of the room Bright Wing turned back to Scootaloo. " Now, miss Scootaloo may I ask you how long you have lived in ponyville?"

"Uh, around four years, why?" she answered already knowing the answer.

"Oh it's just that we don't seem to have you on record here, but I guess that may just be a clerical error from another city. And we can deal with that later. But if you have not been in this hospital in four years, I guess we have to give you a quick check up, to be on the safe side." Bright Wing explained.

"Oh. Okay, sure, I guess." Scootaloo answered, curious that he just shrugged off the fact she had no medical records or hadn't brought up her parents yet.

They went about the usual examinations until bright Wing asked her to raise he left wing and she reluctantly complied, showing a scar under her wing on her barrel, carved into he side was "#267"

"Hmm what have her here? How did you get this?" Bright Wing asked calmly.

Scootaloo too an aggressive stance "That is none of your business! So keep out of it and tell no-one you saw that!" she said while lowering her wing and glaring at him.

"Okay, you have my word." he answered calmly.

"Wait? Just like that?" she asked completely derailed.

"Yup! Just like that" he Replied.

"okay, what's the catch?" she asked sensing a scheme.

"No catch whatsoever, some one else will find out eventually, be it on your terms or not." he answered cheerfully.

Rainbow choose that exact moment to walk in the door with Twilight "find what out doc?" she asked only hearing the tail-end of the conversation.

"Oh we were just saying that we would be able to find out why Scootaloo can't seem to get off the ground or stand on clouds, after we find out why my needles keep breaking."

"Yeah, dash told me about this on the way over here, but I doubt a mere filly's skin could break a stainless steel needle, no offence Scootaloo." she added quickly.

"None taken twilight." Scootaloo shrugged.

"shall I demonstrate?" Bright Wing asked.

"Go ahead" said Scootaloo holding out her foreleg. Bright Wing tried the same process, but yet again, the needle snapped.

"Incredible! I don't even see how that should be possible." twilight mused.

"Join the bucking club" Scootaloo mused quietly, or so she thought; until the two mares in the room gasped.

"Kid?! where did you hear that language." dash asked, trying to stifle a giggle.

"My folks" Scootaloo half-lied.

"Ok. Just don't say that ever again!" Dash ordered, feeling that she couldn't really punish Scoots for doing something that she does every day.

"can't promise that, but ill try." scoots agreed. Dash shrugged at Twilights glare.

"so shall we get back to the task at hand?" Bright Wing asked speaking up for the first time since Scootaloo swore.

* **cough * **"ahem, yes, why is it that you need to draw blood from her anyway?" twilight asked, bring herself back from shock.

"Well we need to check her magic levels, to understand why she cant fly or walk on clouds" Bright Wing explained.

"You cant walk on clouds?" Twilight asked Scootaloo.

"Well, no." Scoots replied.

"interesting." Twilight mused, turning to Bright Wing she asked " I could just test her magic levels with my own magic if you like?"

"Why did I not think of that? But go ahead" Bright Wing granted.

"Okay, Scootaloo stand over there please." Scootaloo shrugged and walked over to where twilight gestured. And was suddenly coated in a purple/pink aura, She began to feel a tingling sensation all over.

"hmm, it would seem that your magic is being blocked by a magical construct of some sort. Now how in Equestria did that get there?" Twilight asked, genuinely amazed.

"pony if I know? Does that mean ill never fly?" Scootaloo asked feeling less hope.

"Oh? Oh, heavens no. I think I know a spell that can remove it. But there something else, something I cant place but its so familiar." Twilight said, Scootaloo seemed to brighten up.

"Can you do that spell now!?" Scootaloo asked eagerly.

"Well yes, but Scootaloo you must know this spell is highly experimental, and I've never really practised it." Twilight explained, slightly embarrassed.

"I don't care if it Kills me, DO IT!" Scootaloo Demanded.

"WOAH! Kid, you sure about this?" Dash asked, shocked at Scootaloo's exclamation.

"Dash, you know better than anyone, pegassi are born to fly, if I cant, I'm just an weak earth pony with a freakish growth on my sides. So ill say it one more time, Twilight, DO. IT!"

"Okay, Scootaloo. I'll do it." Twilight relented, "stand still." she added as her horn began to glow, Scootaloo saw a bright flash of light, followed by a searing headache then, nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Origins

Scootaloo awoke in an environment she had become all too familiar with, a plain white room with a single window, about three beds and medical equipment. However, normally every time she was in here she would wake up sore, yet today she felt like she was bursting with energy. Just as she was about to call for Rainbow Dash the very same mare opened the door to check on her.

"Hey Twilight! Looks like we won't need to wait, she's awake." Dash called Twilight over, yet she seemed to be eyeing Scootaloo suspiciously.

"Wait for what Dash?" Scootaloo asked fearing she already knew the answer.

"Well kid, you have been out for around twelve hours, but the strange part is that no-one has come looking for you. Also when you passed out you fell on your side with your wings spread so, I saw that scar you're carrying around, and I want to know how you got it." Dash explained calmly, not wanting to beat around the bush. "Oh, and we finally managed to get that blood sample by the way, though I though the doc would be back by now with that." she added.

"Oh, you saw that?" Scoots sighed; she knew there was no way out of this. "So, what do you wanna ask first?"

"Wait, what?" Dash asked stunned.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, about this," She said showing off the scar under her wing, "And about plenty of other things, so go on, ask away, but don't expect answers you will like."

"Okay, twilight said your scar looked like a number, care to clarify?" dash asked.

"Yeah, it's a number, two-four-one-four, to be precise." Scootaloo stated.

"Wow. Did it hurt? Never mind. What is it supposed to mean?" Dash asked, but got the feeling the answer was not going to be pretty.

"It means I was the two thousand four hundred fourteenth orphan left to the home in Las Pegasus. The crazy mare that owned the place basically strapped us down and carved our numbers into us!" Scootaloo felt she should clarify.

"Wait? Las Pegasus? Then how in the hay did you end up in Ponyville? That's like, a thousand miles from here!" Dash exclaimed.

"Well, that's a long story." Scootaloo explained.

~ 0 ~

"I was getting it pretty rough from that bitch that ran the joint, some foals I had never seen before came and tackled her to the ground and told me to scram for the entrance. I wasn't about to hesitate at getting out of there. When I got into the front yard there was someone standing there wearing an old looking cloak, and just told me to follow her so I did. When I asked about the other foals she just said they could look after themselves and that they would be fine." Scootaloo started to explain.

"The weird thing is she already knew my name. However, she asked me everything about my life so far, but when I asked her she would just say that I would find out when I was ready. We would walk for days, stopping at the occasional town or village. At about the fourth one she just told me to wait on a park bench when she came back she gave me my scooter. She said it would help me keep up, I was only around six at the time, and obviously, I couldn't fly. The only thing I ever found out about her is that she was a pegasus. Anyway we had been walking for around four months, she had been teaching me how to live off what small amounts of food she could find, mostly fish though. She said it was a special thing for us pegasi to eat, I didn't really care, it tasted delicious."

"But anyway we eventually came to a small hill overlooking Ponyville; she said this place would do. We found a place to live," Scootaloo did not want to give up where she lived just yet. So she didn't say where it was. "And settled in, but one morning I woke up to find that she had left, but there was a note next to my bed, telling me she would return when I was ready and that I had learned how to take care of myself."

~ 0 ~

"And that's how I came to live in Ponyville." Scootaloo finished. She opened her eyes to find out that not only were Twilight and Dash there but I also her fellow crusaders and the rest of the mane six, turns out they had all been waiting outside, but came in when she started telling her story, and were looking at her with expressions of shock.

"Whoa, kid. I never woulda' thought you had it that rough." Dash stated, saying what the rest all were thinking.

"Rough? Nah, I mean the home sucked, but after that, it was kinda cool. Do you guys realize how many different cities and towns I got to see? It was awesome!" Scootaloo said beaming. "Though, I still wonder where that mare got to, I know she'll show up sometime."

"Scoots, how come ya never told us before now?" Apple Bloom spoke up for the first time since entering the room.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"No-one ever asked." Scootaloo stated.

"Oh..." was the only reply from the crusaders.

"Wait!" Apple Bloom interrupted, "You said you settled in, but ya never told us where."

"How bout I show you all sometime, you might like it! Especially you Rarity!" Scootaloo chuckled, remembering she lived in a cave with a hot spring. "But can I ask some questions now?"

"Uh, sure kid. Ask away." Dash answered, Twilight smiled knowing what Scootaloo was likely to ask.

"Did the spell work Twilight?" Scootaloo asked her eyes shining with hope.

"Well, yes it did, but something else happened alongside that. It turns out the spell not only freed your magic but also your ancestors magic too," Twilight explained.

"Uh, what?" was Scootaloo's only reply. Twilight face hoofed 'I should have seen that coming'

"It means that all the magic you have lingering from whatever you parents, grandparents, great grandparents and so on has been freed too. Turns out Celestia sent me that spell to fix that. But that means that somehow you have been given the magic of all three pony races."

"Wait, then shouldn't I be an alicorn, like you?" Scootaloo asked expecting a horn to sprout from her head any second now.

"No, sorry to rain on your parade, but no." Twilight seemed amused by this.

"Why not?" Scootaloo asked, not disappointed, just curious.

"Scootaloo can you tell me what Princess Luna and Princess Celestia represent" Twilight asked knowing what the little filly would say.

"Uh? The sun and the moon?" Scootaloo answered thinking it was obvious.

"Nope, they control the sun and the moon, but they represent harmony between the three pony races. They are both exactly a third of all pony races. You on the other hand are mostly pegasus.

Mind you might have some unicorn abilities and a bit more strength now, I'd need to figure out how much of each race you are, but we can do that, or maybe the blood sample can help me do that. But you're still going to be a pegasus." Twilight clarified, not only for Scootaloo, but for the others in the room as well.

"What sort of unicorn abilities are we talking about here Twi?" Dash asked, piquing Scootaloo's curiosity as well.

"Hmm, well I'd need to run some tests but I'm not sure, now I have to admit I'm quite curious as well." Twilight stated, now also full of curiosity about Scootaloo's unicorn side.

"Well how 'bout we get the kid out of here, go to your library, then find out? Then after that, we might as well find out where she lives. Sound good to you kid?" Dash asked, setting out a plan of action.

"Sounds good to me" Scootaloo answered, getting off the bed.


End file.
